Canvas
by aniay
Summary: Sideswipe finds his brother finger-painting. SLASH, Twins/Ratchet. Warnings inside.


**Warnings: **Slash, ome bondage, control, bit of UST and STICKY PWP

**A/N:** Inspired by week 2 prompt Paints on **twins_x_ratch**. (I kinda got the picture of this scene the moment I spotted this prompt.) Beteaed by one and only **_wilderness_** Enjoy the quicky. I should be writing and editing my ongoing fics instead of writing new ones ;)

I watch him paint again. So completely absorbed in what he's doing that he doesn't notice me enter the room.

"Playing sparkling again?" I tease, purring my engine and resisting a moan as his palm slaps with a wet sound on the center of his canvas before sliding down with a flourish at the end, painting the enticing swirl.

He growls and stretches his hand up to paint yet another golden swirl with fingers pressed to the picture.

"You can join me."

It's not often than he offers for me to join but when he does I jump at oportunity.

I search for red paint and spot it the corner of the room and go to retrieve it. When my back is turned a heavy moan reaches me and I smile wickedly.

Opening the can I dip two fingers in the crimson red paint and feel it's texture. Slightly sticky and lusciously smooth. After living with my brother for so long I can recognize the best paint available and my golden twin never uses anything but perfect supplies.

I turn and approach my brother, eyeing the picture hungrily; golden swirls cover its entirety in seemingly random places, but together they create a masterpiece of beauty.

I look at my fingers, stained with red paint already and reach forward gently gliding them over his artwork enjoying the lack of give, making the picture mine as well.

The surface is taut under my fingers as they glide with a lover's caress over the canvas in nonsense glyphs and patterns.

Sunstreaker presses against my back and traces my free hand with his finger leaving a trail of his own paint on mine. He grips my wrist and makes me dip my clean fingers in the paint.

The feeling of contained urgency in his movements makes me shiver and heat up. He grasps my second hand and stops it in its tracks.

"Together" He says and twines my fingers with his, placing our hands on the sides of our canvas.

I feel my energon rushing in my lines as his heat, his arousal seeps into me.

"Please..." Our canvas quivers under our touch, golds and reds mixing as we slide our hands down, fingers splayed, palms pressed hard to the surface.

"Please..." One more plea and I'm looking up to see blue-white optics watching us heatedly. I lean forward brushing my own body over our delicious painting, messing up the still wet paint and getting it all over myself.

"Please what?" I ask and feel Sunny sliding his hands up my outstretched arms, painting himself over me.

In turn, I grind myself into him and move my hands where I can finally dig into our painting's seams. As the optics watching me flare with arousal and need, the body that became our canvas arches into my touch.

Sunstreaker growls as his hands leave my body for a moment, as he coats them with more paint and presses them to my back, sliding a finger down my spinal column. I can't help but moan into the touch. I reach up to tilt his head so I can claim a kiss from those lips that are parted so deliciously as blue optics watch us.

"Release me." The now golden-red and white mech is asking, but I kiss the request from his lips as my brother's hands close on my hips and he grinds his panel into my aft.

"Not until the picture is finished." He purrs beside my audio and bites it, making me cry out into the kiss.

"Sunny" I release the helm, earning myself a keen of disappointment, but, as my hands travel lower to the still crispy clean thighs, I know it will soon turn into moan of pleasure as I swipe my fingers between the pelvic seams to concentrate on the heated panel.

His legs are spread and quivering already but the panel is closed. I slide my hand between his legs cupping the closed panel.

I exclaim as another hand cups my own panel and it snicks open without any other prompting.

Two paint-slicked fingers slide inside me and I can't help but rock back on them as my hand tightens on the panel of our mech.

"Sideswipe..." He gasps my name and releases his panel... "Please... I need it... I need you... AH!"

I shove two fingers up his valve, red paint turning purplish as it mixes with bluish lubricant and stains his thighs.

The fingers in my valve are driving in and out relentlessly making my own body tingle and heat up.

My spike releases and the mech under my hands clenches his valve in anticipation.

"Not yet" I manage before moaning helplessly when Sunstreaker scissors his fingers, adding a third one.

I brace over our mech, my legs growing weak.

"Paint him Sideswipe, I want to see you painting him with yourself." The tone is demanding and I succumb to the arousing vocalizations, letting it sweep through my body with overwhelming heat before I rise to kiss those delicious lips again and spill myself onto our painting; blue hues of my transfluid completing the picture.

"Ratchet..."

"Yes." Sunstreaker moans in my audio and withdraws his fingers, painting my aft with my own lubricant.

The first overload makes me nothing but hungry for more... incomplete without my spike being touched and I pull my fingers out of the valve and circle it teasingly.

Cycling fast, I spread the rim of our medic's valve with my fingers and position my spike to slide gently into that tight heat that was gripping my fingers just a moment ago.

"Sideswipe..." Ratchet moans and cries out when Sunny's finger slips in beside my spike.

"You are ours." Sunstreaker growls possesively and pushes his finger as deep as he can, wriggling it around. "If they could see you like this... painted with our colors, with Sideswpie's transfluid."

"Sunny..." It's supposed to be a threat, but it's breathy and laced with static; Ratchet lost in pleasure.

"Maybe I should invite Prime to watch you one of these times." Sunny suggests and it's an idea that makes me wish I was the one bound with hands cuffed and held up by a maintenance hook; that I was the pretty picture of belonging to my lovers.

But it's merely a fantasy...

"Hurry up Sunny," I beg, needing to move but not wanting to before I have my own brother beside me.

He adds a second finger and stretches the valve, making our mech keen beautifully. "He needs to be ready to take both of us Sides, I don't want to spoil my artwork with a particularly unfitting shade of magenta.

"Oh Primus," He adds yet another finger, the valve impossibly tight already, but still nothing compared to what it will be with both of us inside.

"Please... I need you." Ratchet begs and my spike jumps at the plea, "Sunstreaker... inside me..."

Fingers withdraw but almost instantly there is another intrusion pushing beside my spike, heavier, thicker and hot.

The medic is crying out as Sunny pushes in with quiet growls and moans, stretching the valve and making it so tight to both of us.

"Move... by Primus move" Ratchet is squirming and I am finally free to move in that impossible hot and wet tightness, feeling my brother's spike sliding beside me as we take and claim and reclaim what is ours.

"You belong to us." Sunstreaker says what loops in my processor over and over again.

"Mine." I cry out before overloading again, transfluid adding to the slide of our spikes in the valve.

"Ours" Sunstreaker growls and he pulses as he too overloads.

"Please... more" Ratchet begs and he tugs on the chains that whine in protest. "Release me" He's lost as he squeezes his valve around us, unsatisfied and needy. So unlike he is normally.

"Sunny, Sides." I feel his spike releasing and I withdraw, falling to my knees and taking the red spike in my lips sucking with lasts of my strength.

"Sideswipe" It's not long before he cries out my name and spills in my mouth moving his hips with abandon.

My lips are bluish with his fluids as I let his spike slip away and smile up at him tiredly before Sunny releases the cuffs from the hook and he collapses beside me and embraces me, Sunstreaker following him soon.

We lie in a heap for some time, our bodies cooling and vents cycling furiously.

"I will be sore for the next orn to come," It's Ratchet that finally breaks the silence.

"Hopefully it will make you remember who you belong to."

"If you won't we can always decline to clean the whole paint off you." I add teasingly.

"Oh shut up you two... Like I would ever_ want_ to forget."


End file.
